


Devildom Tournament

by xyclera



Series: Devildom Tournament [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Injury, Major Character Injury, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyclera/pseuds/xyclera
Summary: Diavolo is a pacifist of a man, not fighting unless he needs to or attacked first. However, he can't deny a friendly brawl is fun to watch! However, a human is entering the tournament along with the demon brothers, along with an immortal sorcerer. Does the human have what it takes to knock them out?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devildom Tournament [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033977
Kudos: 3





	Devildom Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> Susumu's full name is Nigirishime Susumu. You can see her appearance and outfits on her toyhouse! https://toyhou.se/5797160.nigirishime-susumu

Susumu was a girl of many talents, the brothers had learned this over time with her stay at Devildom. All of them surprised to learn most of it too, considering she was just 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 to them. It wasn't out of spite that Susumu showed these off, they came in hand as time went on. But, whereas talent lies, secrets lay dormant deep under. The boys knew she could fight, very well albeit that, but not the reasons why she started fighting, or where she learned it from. They would also get constant whiplash from her, as she's casually talking to them she's much cheerful, albeit an airhead, but while fighting she seems to be a whole different person. They learned this from a close call with Cerberus, while only Lucifer can command the dog, she did a bang-up job of holding it off for a while until he came over. 

Susumu is something of an airhead, having very poor short-term memory and little to no understanding of what is going on around her. Her speech is punctuated by overuse of the words "like" and "totally", and she occasionally stops in the middle of a sentence, having forgotten what she is talking about. Taking after her mother’s interest in industrial technology, she has been asked how her mind works & focuses since she has poor short-term memory but can remember the things she 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 to with ease. When upon asked about it, the only words she can muster up is, ❝ Um, so like, when I hear something that I totally think will become like, useful? I like, totally save it! Haha! ❞ She says it so calmly, the boys don't seem to question it more. Lucifer is always suspicious of it, and never lets his guard down around her. His brothers think he's being a bit 𝘵𝘰𝘰 paranoid of her, considering 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 the one who picked her for the exchange student program.

Susumu was talking with Asmodeus since he was complimenting her on her skin texture and asking a lot of beauty questions. She responded the best she could, but also stating that she doesn't wear any makeup or very many products as much as he uses. Their conversation was a long one, albeit cut in the middle with Lucifer coming to make an announcement, on behalf of Diavolo. ❝ I am here to gather your attention, Diavolo will be coming shortly to announce to all of you. ❞ The room filled with talking and whispering even with Asmo murmuring to Susumu about what it could be. Susumu shrugged, she just wanted to hear what Diavolo had to say. It took about a few minutes before Diavolo and his companion Barbatos to get upon the stage. 

❝ Hello, everyone! Before I begin, why don't we give a round of applause for Lucifer? He's such a caring man! ❞ Diavolo laughed, everyone was confused but gave the praise anyways, who knew what would happen if nobody did. After the applause died down, Diavolo shifted into a more serious speaking manner. ❝ As you all are aware, I'm a very pacifist sort of guy. I will not fight with people unless I'm provoked or attacked first. However, despite this, I don't mind enjoying seeing a good friendly brawl! Thus, bringing me into the announcement. We will be holding a tournament, you can sign up to join, however, some are already enlisted by default since I think it'd be a great show! ❞ The news was jarring, everyone couldn't believe it. Mammon was more interested in the prize for winning, while most of the others seemed to be worried about safety measures. 

❝ Do not panic, the safety of you all is highly important. You will not be fighting to the death, only until knock out. You'll be taken care of until you're fully healed! I know some of you are interested in the prize, and I am still working on that... Do not fret! I will announce the prize on the first day! If you wish to sign up, please seek Lucifer! All of the demon brothers are signed up by default! ❞ This earned a bit of discourse between them all, however, Diavolo knew they’d all thank him for it later. Diavolo thanked everyone for their participation along with cooperation and left the room. Everyone seemed to be in drag about this, mostly questioning it since it seemed very out of the ordinary for the school. Everyone started asking who was going to participate if they were going to sign up, or just watch from above. Most people couldn’t deny a friendly brawl wasn’t a bad thing either. 

Later the same day, Satan walked over to Susumu since she was by herself in the library. ❝ Never took you one to read, considering your short term memory. ❞ He stated with a smile, she gave that same smile back to him with a bit of a nervous laugh. ❝ Haha, yeah, it’s just like, something to totally have the time pass by! ❞ She says with a bit of shakiness, Satan notices it but doesn’t question it since he just shrugs it off as one of her airhead tactics. ❝ Are you thinking of signing up for the tournament? ❞ He simply came out and asked, it took a bit for Susumu to answer, considering every one of the brothers knew she can hold her own in a fight, the only problem was this wasn’t the type of fighting she was used to. ❝ Nooo, I like, don’t think so! I dunno if I’d be any match for you guys! ❞ She stalls, and it works in her favor. Emitting a laugh from Satan, ❝ Diavolo had stated it’s all for friendly competition, so, no need to beat yourself up about it if something goes wrong. Just enjoy the thrill. ❞ Definitely, something the 𝘈𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘞𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩 would say in a situation like this… she didn’t seem too phased by it though. Once the Avatar of Wrath and her had finished their conversation, he left her be and went to his normal reading desk. Susumu stood there contemplating whether or not she should join, she told everyone that she said no to joining, to which everyone was surprised. Making up her mind, she left the library and headed over to Lucifer’s room, standing outside the door she knocked, waiting for him to answer. It took a bit for him to open it, but once he saw her he felt something unusual. He still faked a smile to her though, greeting her with utmost politeness. ❝ Hello, Susumu. Is there something I can help you with? ❞ Simply asked, she nodded to his question. 

❝ I want to, like, sign up for the tournament! ❞ She said with enthusiasm, but then she looked around to see if anyone heard her. Placing a finger to her lips to him as a means of keeping it a secret, ❝ But like, keep it totally between us, okay?! Everyone who like, asked me if I was totally joining, I, like, told them no! ❞ She told Lucifer, which he was a bit confused as to why she wanted to keep it a secret from the brothers, or everyone else for that matter. ❝ Not that I mind doing that, but may I inquire why you wish to keep it hidden? ❞ He questioned her, she hummed a bit in trying to figure out how to word her answer to him. ❝ Let us like, just totally say that I think they might like, get scared if they totally knew! ❞ Which wasn’t the case at all, she was just more-so in it to show off at the very least, she didn’t want to admit that to Lucifer of all people. Lucifer could almost understand that reasoning, considering she had held off Cerberus of all things. Agreeing with her, he put her down on the participant's list. 

The warm-ups start tomorrow.


End file.
